Accidentally in Love
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Hikaru está confuso sobre seus sentimentos, pq o amor tem que ser tão complicado?


- blá blá blá falas dos personagens

- blá blá blá falas dos personagens

"blá blá blá" pensamento dos personagens

( blá blá blá ) comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora

**Accidentally in Love**

Hikaru estava sentado em sua carteira na sala de aula olhando para a janela com um olhar perdido, seus pensamentos estavam em um outro lugar, na verdade, em uma pessoa em especial.

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

Hikaru estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos pensando nela, não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo, como se as palavras existentes não fossem suficientes para expressar o que se passava dentro dele, era algo totalmente novo e inexplicável.

- Hikaru?

Hikaru acorda de seus pensamentos e olha para a garota que estava olhando pra ele – a... Haruhi bom dia.

- Bom dia – sorrindo senta na carteira ao lado da dele – o Kaoru não veio para a escola hoje?

- Não, ele ficou doente ontem.

- Que pena... bom depois acho que vou ligar para ele desejando melhoras (dããã é claro que vai desejar melhoras. Pq vc quer que ele morra?! Òó xD) - sorrindo para Hikaru.

_**Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

O professor chega na sala e todos se sentam, as aulas seguem normalmente sem nada de muito especial, só que Hikaru não estava nem ai para o que o professor estava falando, estava novamente perdido em seus pensamentos – "o que será que está acontecendo... não entendo porque isso está acontecendo..." – o sinal toca e Hikaru é tirado de seus pensamentos.

- Hikaru a aula já acabou, melhor irmos para o clube – diz sorrindo acabando de pegar o material.

- O que?? – totalmente confusão olhando para a Haruhi - a aula já acabo? ( dãã foi o que ela falo né? )

- É – olhando para ele – estava tão distraído que não percebeu o tempo passar Hikaru?

Hikaru fica um pouco vermelho, arruma suas coisas rapidamente e levanta da carteira – melhor irmos agora.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

Quando chegaram na terceira sala de música e abriram a porta se depararam com... absolutamente nada ( esperava encontrar cavaleiros em cavalos brancos? Aha! Se ferro xD ).

- hã?! – Haruhi olha por todos os lados da sala – onde que estão os outros? Geralmente eles já chegaram há essa hora.

motor de alta potencia – Tamaki-senpai teve uma escurção (eles tbm tem isso né? ..") hoje e declarou com muita tristeza as atividades do clube suspensas – Renge estoura bombinhas de confeite – então vocês podem tirar o dia de folga!

- Renge por que você não disse isso quando estávamos na sala de aula? – Haruhi olha para ela com uma cara meio confusa.

- Renge porque assim eu não poderia fazer minha grande entrada. (até q é uma boa justificativa 8D já imaginaram o clube sem o motor de alta potencia e sem a Renge? 8D) – da uma de suas típicas risadas e desaparece pelo chão junto com a plataforma (meu eu queria sabe onde eu consigo ter um desses xD já penso vc chegando na classe com um motor de alta potencia?).

Hikaru e Haruhi ficam sozinhos na sala olhando para onde Renge havia desaparecido, sem trocar uma palavra um com o outro.

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love**_

Hikaru olha discretamente para Haruhi - "acho que não vai fazer mal algum" han... Haruhi – ficando um pouco vermelho – será que você gostaria de sair comigo hoje... porque... sabe... agente tem o dia de folga e eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer então... eu estava pensando se... você gostaria de sair comigo hoje...

Haruhi olha para Hikaru – claro eu adoraria – sorri.

- Então... eu pego você na sua casa de tarde ta?

- Ok, então agente se vê mais tarde Hikaru – sorri e sai da sala de musica (putz! Q sem educação nem espera ele òó xD)

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out the sunlight  
Shimmering love**_

Enquanto Hikaru voltava para casa ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na Haruhi, aquilo que estava sentindo era muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito complexo, um sentimento que mechia com todo o seu ser.

"Talvez... talvez eu devesse dizer tudo hoje, mas... será que ela vai aceitar meus sentimentos...?" – olhando através da janela do carro deixando seus pensamentos fluírem pela sua mente, Hikaru sente um pequeno aperto no peito só de pensar que talvez seus sentimentos não fossem aceitos sentia uma grande dor no peito – "eu não vou desistir... eu tenho que tentar.".

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
**_

"Bem é a hora…" – Hikaru estava na frente da porta da casa da Haruhi ansioso para o encontro, e digamos de passagem um pouco nervoso (ta ligado ele tava com aquela duvida de porta sabe? Ai eu abro ou naum abro? .." xD típica duvida de porta ).

Quando ele ia bater na porta Haruhi abre ela sorrindo – oi Hikaru, já faz muito tempo que você está aqui fora?

Na-não faz não...- olhando pra ela um pouco vermelho – então... vamos?

Haruhi sorri e fecha a porta – sim.

_**These lines of light may  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**__**  
**_

Enquanto se dirigiam para um parque de diversão ( diversão me lembra algodão doce -- ) Hikaru olhava discretamente para sua acompanhante, e cada vez mais percebia que não poderia fugir disso e que não queria fugir disso.

- "Não vou mais fugir vou enfrentar apesar das conseqüências... quero pelo menos tentar" – ainda olhando para ela sorri deixando se levar pelos seus pensamentos – esse dia vai ser decisivo...

- Hã? O que você disse Hikaru?

- Han... eu... disse que esse dia vai ser muito divertido ( sei sei mintiroso xD ) – sorri meio encabulado.

- Também acho – Haruhi sorri voltando olhar a paisagem pela janela.

_**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
**_

Chegando ao parque não havia muita movimentação, mas estava um dia perfeito para se divertir e nada poderia dar errado ( ou será q não... xD ).

- Bom aonde você quer ir primeiro Haruhi?

- Na montanha russa – sorri e segura na mão do Hikaru levando até a montanha russa.

As horas passam e por um momento Hikaru esquece das preocupações, sem pensar nas conseqüências ele apenas se diverte ao lado da pessoa que ele ama, e se sentindo cada vez mais feliz apenas deixando aquele sentimento fluir normalmente.

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**_

- Nossa o dia passou rápido né? – sorrindo olhando para Hikaru

- É – retribuindo o sorriso temos tempo para mais um brinquedo, você pode escolher Haruhi.

- Bem... então eu escolho... aquele! – aponta para a roda gigante ( é mo bom anda nisso -- )

Os dois entram na fila da roda gigante, já estava escurecendo um pouco e estava ficando um pouco frio. Hikaru percebe que Haruhi sente um pouco de frio, então ele tira o seu casaco e estica pra ela – Toma.

- Mas e você? Não vai ficar com frio?

- Não não eu estou bem pode pegar.

- Muito obrigada Hikaru – sorri – olha é a nossa vez.

Assim que os dois entram em uma das cabines ( é assim o nome do bagulho da roda? ), a roda começa a girar e o mundo ao redor deles fica devagar, apenas para os dois viverem aquele momento intensamente sem se preocupar com nada.

_**Accidentally in lovex8**_

"É agora coragem..." - Hikaru respira fundo e olha para Haruhi que olhada para a janela admirando a paisagem – Haruhi...

- Sim Hikaru – olha para ele sorrindo.

- Já faz um tempo que quero te dizer isso, mas eu não sabia como dizer... estava confuso mas agora eu tenho certeza do que sinto... – Hikaru olha profundamente nos olhos dela enquanto se aproxima lentamente dela, nesse exato momento a cabine que eles estavam chega no ponto mais alto da roda e para – eu... te amo Haruhi – e a beija.

_**We're accidentally in**_

Um beijo sincero de amor, nesse instante Hikaru não se importa com o mundo a sua volta só quer viver aquele momento, até que percebe que ela o abraça nesse instante ele separa seus lábios dos dela e olha para os olhos dela.

- Haruhi... – quando ele ia dizer algo ela o interrompe com um beijo rápido porem muito significativo.

- Eu também te amo Hikaru... – nesse momento eles se beijam e se abraçam e a roda começa a girar novamente.

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally in x2  
**_

O mundo ao redor deles volta ao normal enquanto se beijam Hikaru não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, um dos seus sonhos se tornou realidade.

Assim que o brinquedo para, os dois saem de mãos dada e se sentam em um banco do parque que fica de baixo de uma árvore e lá ficam abraçados se beijando.

- Haruhi... – sorri Hikaru enquanto olha nos olhos dela – fica comigo?

Haruhi sorri feliz – você ainda pergunta, é claro que fico com você eu te amo.

Hikaru sorri e a abraça – você não sabe quanto tempo esperei para ouvir essas palavras de você...

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**_

Os dois ficaram abraçados durante um bom tempo até que Hikaru olha para Haruhi e passa levemente a mão no seu rosto – eu sempre te amarei Haruhi... – e a beija suavemente, agora tendo a certeza que será feliz ao lado da pessoa que ele mais ama.

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

_**Fim**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obrigada a todos que leram a minha fic, espero receber elogios e criticas.

Pq elogios alegram a pessoa que fez a fic q no caso sou eu e pq criticas fazem com que melhoremos

Kissus

Jaa_**  
**_


End file.
